


Der letzte Brief

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: A physian receives one last letter from an acquaintance.一位医生从同行那里收到了最后一封信。
Kudos: 2





	Der letzte Brief

**Author's Note:**

> The English version of https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507849

_"... Yes, the true Light is never merciful. Yet the skin of the world - which is to say, the reality for the most people - must be preserved. For if there was no Wake, then where does Dream come from? What would become of Mansus and the Glory?_

_..._

_P. S. I am afraid that I will not be able to write in the next few weeks. There are signs of a typhus outbreak in this place, and I must go to the hospital to see if there is anything I can do to help. I will contact you when this is over. I wish you all the best._

_Sincerely, G. v. Jannings"_

I stared at the elegant _Kurrentschrift_ on the letter. Private letters always travel far more slowly than the reports of the journalists. In that newspaper beside my right hand, there is an article about the horrifying situation of a city far away, where the dangerous disease broke out, and it mourned a foreign surgeon, who was only passing through that city while travelling, yet volunteered in a local hospital and helped treating the victims, when the disease claimed him too. The article praised him, as if he was a medieval saint.

"May God rest his soul." So is it written in the newspaper.

I shook my head. Just like me, he was not a man that believes in God. Both of us have seen the true form of the world, which is hidden to most eyes. We have chosen different paths, though.

Perhaps I will never see him again, no matter inside or outside of Mansus. But I yearn to see him so much, even only to ask him why.

Or maybe I will never know that answer.


End file.
